The Smashers: Fight to the Finish!
by SerenityFaithful
Summary: Normal kids, fans of Smash Bros., find themselves in the Smash Bros. universe while on the brink of destruction. With their newly found powers and united at once, the Smashers will help save the captured originals and take on enemies in smash battles of their own! Find out what happens during their adventures in the Subspace Emissary, in The Smashers! Rated T just in case.
1. The Fighters, the Victims, and the Power

**Ch.1 The Fighters, the victims, and the powers**

"Oh oh oh oh! Yes yes!" I called out at the tv. It was a Saturday afternoon and I was plopped out on the couch playing my copy of _Super Smash Bros. for Wii U_.  
I had been training online as part of a clan. _The Smashers_. The Smashers were nice, they help train beginners into experts, and have all sorts of fun matches! I happened to be a member of that team.

"Come on Samus! oh YES!" It could be hard if you train online, but it can also be very fun. "Nice job Smashsis.! Keep up the great training!" My friend said through the online mic. "Thanks Falcon, you were really awesome." I replied. I looked over at the clock. "I've got to go, Falcon, I'll see you later." I said goodbye. "Later Smashsis." I then closed out of the room.

I shut off the wii u and walked to my room to continue on some homework. "Heh..." I laughed to myself. I was really starting to become better at that game. My Zero Suit Samus needed some work, but she's really coming along. "Hmm..." I groaned as I tried to figure out something on my homework sheets. "Hmp, Falcon you are a strong one." I smirked. "Yawn...I'd better get to bed soon. It's getting pretty late..." I said to myself as I finished my homework.

I got my pj's on and finished brushing my teeth, when I stopped. "I-is..someone there...?" I walked out of the bathroom. "Who's there?!" I knew it wasn't my parents, they were asleep. Who could it be? I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a shadow whoosh by. "What?!" I turned around again, and in the dark, I saw a pair of eyes that looked like they were serious about something. Those eyes were staring right at me. "T-this isn't funny!" The eyes dashed around and around me, almost as if that something was running. "H-Hey!" It tied me up and put me down. "W-huh?" I caught a glimpse of the being. "G-Greni-gah..." Before I could say it, the creature pounded me on the head and the hit knocked me out.

* * *

"Argh...ow.." I groaned as I came to. "My head...w-where?" I looked around to see I was no longer at home, but in a forest. But it wasn't your everyday foliage either, they looked like they had a somewhat cartoonish feel to them. "Where am I?" I got up and took a look around. "HELLOoo?!" I called out. I turned my head to see someone peeking out from behind a tree. "It's you!" I said getting ready to defend. "Where am I? Why did you being me here?" It stood there staring at me for a few seconds and then came out into the open. "wh...Greninja?" There before me was a blue ninja frog. "Wait...what?" I said in confusion.  
I turned back around to see another familiar figure. "No...way..." In front of me was Zelda herself. "uh...what just happened..." I said to myself. Am I going nuts? "Hello. My name is Zelda, it's nice to meet you." Ok, am I really losing it? "uh...hi?" I stared at Zelda and Greninja for a small bit. "I'm sorry to have alarmed you, but the fate of both worlds could be at stake." Zelda warned. "Fate? What's going on here?" I looked around and noticed my appearance changed. I looked almost like my mii. Yellow shirt, black jeans, black sunglasses, and blonde hair. (not much change...) "I can assure you this is no joke, there is a terrible threat to both worlds, and you're one of the fighters who can help!" Zelda explained.  
"How can I help? I'm just a normal person, unlike you guys." "You're more than just that, when Greninja here brought you to this world, we upgraded you a bit." I looked over myself again. I was still me, just dressed up as my mii. "um..." "Trust me, hold your arm out." I stared at her for a minute. I feel I may have gone nuts, or whatever. But this seems too real to be fake, is it? I decided to try what Zelda said. I reached my arm out, and suddenly, a zapper that looks just like Zero Suit Samus's appeared in my hand. "Woah..." I stopped in awe. "We weren't able to come up with your moveset, so we equipped you with the powers of Samus when she's not in her power suit." Zelda explained. "Wait...why are these powers needed though?" Zelda looked down in worry. "Well...most of every fighter has been captured my an unknown force. This distortion is causing certain areas in both universes to allow passage to both worlds. Greninja and I escaped, but we don't know about the others." Zelda looked down at Greninja.

"Hmm..." I said to myself. "So you said I was one of the people who can help...who are the others?" Zelda turned back to me. "We're not sure where they ended up, some of them have fallen through portals on their own. We're not sure where they ended up." I stared at the zapper in my hand. "So I have the power of Zero suit Samus...so does that mean I can use her moves?" "Yes, when you were brought to this world, the distortion gives you powers of a fighter in this world. I'm not sure how they're chosen though." I bet I know. Zero Suit Samus is one of my main. I think somehow I was givin the powers of one of my mains.

I heard footsteps coming from a distance behind me. "Hmm?" I turned around and saw another familiar person, not from smash bros., but a friend. "Wha...Samuel?" My friend approached. "Smashsis? You're here too?" Samuel asked. "Yep." My friend was also dressed as his mii. Brown hair, dark blue shirt, black jeans, and a pair of rectangular glasses. I glanced over at his side. "Nice sword!" I pointed to it. "Sword?" He looked down. "Oh yeah..I somehow found myself here, and equipped with this." Samuel pulled out his blade. "Yeah, likewise, only with this..." I said tossing out my zapper and catching it in my hand. "Sweet." Samuel looked behind me and saw Zelda and Greninja. "Wait...what's going on here?"

* * *

"Wow...wait, Zelda, how were we chosen?" Samuel asked. "You and friends of yours are all part of this group. We have heard about you, and with just me and Greninja, our powers may be useless against them. We have to save everyone, or a great tyrant will take over and possibly destroy our worlds." Zelda explained. "So we'd better start looking for those other fighters, right?" I asked. "Correct. The more allies, the better." "Then lets go! I'm sure we'll be able to find them." Samuel said ready to go. "One more thing, along the way, Greninja and I will help train both of you. Your powers may take some getting used to." Zelda said.

Samuel stared at his sword as we exited the jungle. "So...What are my powers?" Samuel asked. "Looking at the type of sword you have, I believe your powers are those of Marth's." Zelda estimated. "Sweet." Samuel said holding up his sword. Hmm...my theory must be right because Marth happens to be Samuel's main. "So...are we possibely in the Subspace Emissary?" I walked backwards to face Zelda. "Uh...I don't know what that means..." Makes sense...I bet she doesn't know because in Brawl, only the player knows the universe is called the Subspace Emissary.

We then traveled to a big lake. I recognized this stage, and it's title was none other than The Lake. Zelda stopped. "I think this is a good time to train." Samuel and I turned to Zelda and Greninja. "Where do we start?" I asked. "Start by trying out your attacks. The best way to fight is to know your abilities well." Samuel and I glanced at each other, than we gave each other some distance. Just to think, I have the powers of Zero Suit Samus...this is one strange day..ok, first attack. I decided to try the neutral special first. I aimed my zapper strait and it shot out a small beam of energy. I looked over at Samuel and he was trying out some of Marth's moves. I jumped into the air, and I was able to somehow make myself double jump. Then I finished by using boost kick, the up special move that shot me into the air. I landed back down on the ground quickly after. "Huh...time to try one of my combos!" I shot the paralyzer once more and did a down special-Flip Jump. I jumped, flipped upside down, then back upright and landed on my feet with force.

I stood up and watched as Samuel was finishing up testing his moveset. "Huh?" I turned around as I heard footsteps. "What the-" I looked and saw a giant turtle with spikes on his back, I knew exactly who he was too. "Bowser?!" I said startled. Bowser's eyes were strangely glowing red. I suspect he was under someone's control. "Woah!" Samuel ran over and got ready to attack. "***Growl!***" Bowser cried as he ran toward us. "Din's Fire!" I heard Zelda call as she controlled her power and made fire appear and burn Bowser. "..." I froze ready to try my attacks. "Sheild Breaker!" Samuel yelled as he ran up at Bowser and attacked. He swung and poked his sword at Bowser and damaged him. "R-right..Paralyzer!" I yelled as I aimed my zapper at Bowser and he couldn't move. He got out of shock and dodge-rolled between me and Samuel. He growled and used upward fortress, a move that made him spin around and around attacking with his spikes. "Ow... Pain hurts." I groaned.

We brawled for a few minutes, and we were all very tired. All of us staring at each other. Waiting for their next attack. "What do we do...?" I whispered to Samuel. "Get ready..." Samuel stepped forward and got ready for Bowser's attack. Bowser grunted as he dashed towards Samuel. "Look out!" I cried. Bowser swung his claw at Samuel. "Counter!" Samuel yelled as he endured himself, and once Bowser struck, he slashed him with a powerful swing that sent him flying into the air. "Nice one!" I cheered. "You've really learned your attacks well, Samuel." Zelda smiled along with Greninja giving him a thumbs up. "Thanks..you weren't bad either, Smashsis." Samuel said. "Heheh...thanks..."

* * *

It was getting late, we decided to camp there for the night and get some rest. It was a long day of training, walking, searching, and battling. I lied down and stared up at the stars. I hope the thing Zelda was talking about will be ok to take on...I also wonder, who are the others that we're supposed to be searching for? I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Goodnight Samuel, Zelda, Greninja...see you tomorrow...

* * *

**Smashsis. Joined you team!**

**Samuel Joined your team!**

**Zelda Joined your team!**

**Greninja Joined your team!**

**Save the game? (Yes) - no**

**Saving...do not turn of the power...**


	2. A Journey Expands

**Ch.2 A Journey Expands**

It was the next day. Zelda, Samuel, Greninja, and I were traveling to the stage I knew as The Plain. Ever since the fight with Bowser, Samuel and I have stopped and trained each other from time to time. We wanted to make sure we were prepared for the next surprise attack.

"Halt!" A voice came from a very tall rock. "Who goes there?!" He said. "Uh...Me and my friends!" I answered. I looked up and on top of the rock there was a boy wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, and square glasses. "Is that..." Samuel started. "You shall not pass my area! I claim this spot in the name of the 3DU clan!" He said pretending to plant a flag in the rock. "Sean! Don't you recognize us?" I asked. "..." Sean jumped from the rock and landed in front of us. I saw now he was wearing a green cap just like Toon Link and he also had a sword and sheild. "I only recognize true fighters." He glared playfully. "Fighter? You mean you trained?" "Who hasn't?" He smirked. "Fine, I'll battle. But you have to come to your senses at some point!" Sean smirked "This is gonna be fun!"

I dashed forward and got out my zapper. "plasma whip!" I called as my zapper shot out a beam whip and swirled attacking Sean.  
Sean dodge-rolled next to me. "Hiyiyiya!" Sean cried as he spun around and around hitting me with his sword.  
"Flip Jump!" I yelled as I flipped into the air and planted Sean into the ground. I then did an up smash attack to launch him into the air.  
"Hup!" Sean grunted as he aimed his sword down and fell faster. I quickly dodge-rolled to get out of the way.  
"Boomerang!" Sean cried as he whipped his boomerang and knocked me back. "Ha, pretty good Sean. But I've been training too!"  
I dodge-rolled next to him and prepared my attack. "Boost kick!" I said kicking him and launching him into the air.  
Sean then grabbed a bomb out of his pocket and threw it down on me. "Oof.." I grunted. While I was stunned, he launched himself down one more time and hit me. I grabbed my zapper and shot a paralyzer at him. "Hiya!" I cried as I did an up smash attack, almost defeating him.  
We were both very exhausted. One more attack on each of us could be the end of the battle. I had to land one more attack. Wasn't going to be easy.

"Hero's bow!" Sean yelled as he shot an arrow at me. I barely dodged it, and used my plasma whip, which he dodged also.  
"Flip jump!" I cried. I tried to plant him in the ground once more, but he dodged to the side. "Hiya!" Sean yelled as he side smashed attacked me, defeating me.

"Oooogh..." I said lying on the ground. "You'll have to do better than that!" Sean semi-boasted. "Right..." Sean reached out his hand and helped me up. "So, I assume you might be aware of our situation?" I asked Sean. "Only the part about how I have these awesome powers!" he grinned. "haha, but no. Zelda told us that the fate of our world and this one requires us to help them. All of the original fighters that we know are captured, and it's up to us to help them!" Samuel walked up to the both of us. "You may be needed, you in?" he asked Sean. "Hmm...is nine plus ten twenty-one?" Sean asked. "No..." I replied. "You're supposed to say yes. Of course I'll come along!" I stared at him confused but then smiled. "Alright then! Come on! we have to go find the other smashers!"

* * *

We continued to the stage, The Cave, I wonder how they came up with these names, huh? "I wonder where the other fighters are? There's Bryan, Serena, Jay, Paris, Cat Bryan, Falcon, and Iggy." I said trying to recall the fighters. We were exploring the cave, when we heard strange noises. *fwoosh.* "What is that?" Samuel asked. "Illuminati confirmed!" Sean said randomly. "Ooookaaaay..." I stared awkwardly at Sean. We heard the sound again. *Fwoosh.* "It sounds like...fire, doesn't it?" Zelda listened. Greninja snuck up to a wall to investigate the sound. "Ninja!" He signaled us to follow him. We snuck up and behind the wall we saw three fighters in a cage, with an alloy guarding it. "What do we do?" I asked. "gren." Greninja said making a fist. He wanted us to get in there and defeat the guard. "Ok, lets get in there."

The fire alloy was marching around the cage guarding it. Then, we made our move. "Hiyiyiya!" Sean ran in swung his sword around at the alloy. "Bzzt!" the alloy grunted. He then attacked with a blast of fire. "Ow! hot hot HOT!" Sean cried. "My turn!" I ran in and grabbed him with my zapper. punched him many times, and then threw him up at the ceiling. "Zrr..." the alloy groaned. "Din's fire!" Zelda said making fire burn the alloy. "Sheild breaker!" Samuel swung his sword at it. "Blrrgh..." The alloy had taken enough, and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "We did it!" I cheered! "Come on, we have to help the fighters in the cage!" Zelda said getting to the cage. "Right!"

We all started attacking the lock on the cage and after many, many hits, it disintegrated. We opened the caged to see the Villager, Pit, and Cat Bryan! They were all exhausted from trying to break out of the cage. "Come on, lets get them out of here." Samuel said. I helped carry the fighters out of the cave, and outside. Near the stage, the wilds. (2) "Come on guys, wake up..." Zelda said as we tried to help them. "Argh..." Pit grunted. He tried to get up, I had to hold him up. "What happened...?" He asked. "That fire alloy back there knocked you three out and put you in a cage." Samuel explained. "We...oh yeah...we were trying to fight back against them...but they surrounded us...too many..." Pit leaned against me. "Oh...I'm sorry, but who are these other fighters?" Pit asked. "I'm Smashsis, these are my friends, Samuel, Sean, and you might know Cat Bryan already." I introduced us. "They were brought here to help save everyone, Pit. You're aware that the distortion is getting bigger, right?" Zelda asked. "Yes...I saw...I must say, I've never seen a world like that before...nothing like ours.." Pit said recalling what he had seen. "That is the world our friends come from." Zelda said.

"Argh..." I looked over and saw Cat Bryan start to wake up. He too looked just like his mii, white shirt, black jeans, and black sunglasses on his forehead. "Guys!" he shot up onto his feet and looked around. "how..." He said in confusion. "We can explain." I said as the Villager started to wake up too.

* * *

"Wow...so we were called into this world to help the other fighters...but what is this threat to both worlds?" Cat Bryan asked. "We're not sure, no one has seen it yet. It may be bigger than what we may expect." Zelda looked up at Cat Bryan. "Perhaps even bigger than Master Fortress!" I brought up. "How do you know about master fortress?" Pit asked. "Um..." I wasn't sure how to explain it. In the world we come from, we only know of them through video games. How do you explain it? "Enough talk! We have to go find the other fighters and rescue them!" Sean said. "Right!" I agreed. "Alright, I'm ready." Samuel said. "Me too!" Cat Bryan said. With the rest of the fighters agreeing. "Let head out!"

* * *

**Sean joined your team!**

**Cat Bryan joined your team!**

**Villager joined your team!**

**Pit joined your team!**

**would you like to save the game? [Yes] (no)**

**Saving...don't turn of the power...**


	3. When Paths Cross

We continued through the cave and found ourselves outside in the stage known as the wilds. "Woah...do you guys feel that?!" I said as the ground started rumbling. "What is that?!" Samuel said as we froze in place.

Suddenly, this giant green dragon burst out of the ground. "It's Rayquaza!" Cat Bryan cried. I looked at Rayquaza's eyes. They were glowing red just like Bowser's was. I wonder...are all of the fighters and bosses of smash bros.?

"Hiyiyiya!" Sean called as he ran up to Rayquaza and swung his sword around and around.  
Rayquaza took damage, and flew up. He came back down at Sean and used dragon tail on him. "Oohh...OBJECTION!" Sean said and pointed into the air as he tried to recover from the hit.  
"Paralyzer!" I called as I jumped into the air and shot a powerful energy beam.  
I landed back on the ground and watched Villager fly on his Lloid rocket toward Rayquaza. The Lloid exploded on impact, and Vilager was knocked back down at the ground. "Oh boy..." I said to myself.  
"Here we go!" Cat Bryan said as he jumped and super-jump-punched Rayquaza.  
Rayquaza screamed and flew along the ground and tackled all of us.  
"Argh...how do we defeat him?!" Cat Bryan questioned. "We'll get him...just keep attacking!" I said.

"Din's fire!" Zelda said as she controlled a ball of fire that exploded when it touched Rayquaza. "Hiya!" Pit cried as he charged and shot a powerful arrow at Rayquaza. "Why is he attacking just as soon as we got to this stage?" I pondered to myself. Rayquaza was starting to rage a lot. He started to charge a powerful beam and before I knew it, we were all hit by Rayquaza's hyper beam! "Argh!" Everyone grunted.

"Charge shot!" I heard as a powerful blast is shot at Rayquaza. I turned and saw a guy dressed in a light blue shirt, white jeans, and his hair was brown. "Iggy!" Samuel grinned. "About time you showed up!" Sean said. I smiled as I turned to my friend. "Lets win this one guys!" I said as I got up and ran toward Rayquaza. "RRRRAARRGH!" Rayquaza cried as we both were running at each other. "Flip jump!" I cried as I jumped into the air just missing Rayquaza and came down and landed a powerful attack. "Flame sword!" Iggy said as he jumped into the air and changed his hands into flame swords to attack Rayquaza.

"Ninja!" Greninja cried as he ran up to Rayquaza, Jumped into the air and used shadow sneak on him. "Hrgh...Boost kick!" I said as I jumped and boosted and hit Rayquaza, dealing the final blow.

"Phew..." I said as I landed and looked at Rayquaza. Rayquaza shook himself and got up. His eyes had gone back to yellow. Rayquaza stared at us, and seemed to look sorry for us being beaten up. "Rrg.." He said as he flew away.

"That was sudden..." Cat Bryan said. "I wonder...he was controlled just like Bowser was..." I said. "Wait...Bowser? You fought Bowser without me? Darn it..." Sean said. "Yeah...when Smashsis. and I first got here, he went in and attacked us. I sent him flying though." Samuel said. "Only he was under control, just like Rayquaza...I wonder...what is the force behind this?" I said looking up at the sky in the direction Rayquaza went.

"So you got Mega Man, huh? Niiiice!" Sean said turning to Iggy. "Yup. Hey check this out!" Iggy pulled a metal gear out of his arms. "Sweeet." Sean said staring at it. "Yup. I woke up and I somehow gained Mega Man's powers." Iggy said.

"Hey Zelda? Do you remember anything about what happened to the other fighters as you and Greninja escaped?" I asked. "I remember all of us were locked in cages. I was able to teleport out of mine however. Same goes for Greninja." Zelda replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if they become under control too. We'd better keep up our training!" Samuel said. "Yeah...that's just what I was thinking." I said.

* * *

We walked further into the depths of the stage, the Canyon. "Hmm..." I moaned to myself. I noticed Pit walking next to me. It's strange to think that we're walking next to some of the greatest video game legends...not to mention, we have the same powers as they do...

"Hey...there's someone up there!" Iggy said as he walked in front of the group and pointed to a person standing on the cliff of the canyon. That fighter stared down at us, then walked away. "You sure that was a person? he just walked away." Samuel said. "No, I'm certain, that was a person like us." Iggy said. "Then lets go after him." I said.

We all went up the walls of the canyon and made it to the top. "Almost there..." Cat Bryan said as he helped the Villager up. "He's gone..." I said looking out at the horizon. "Wait, there are footprints here..." Pit said pointing down. "Lets follow them." We all nodded and walked following the footprints. "I wonder who's they are...It could be a smasher, or another fighter." I said.

"Look! there he is!" Sean said pointing to the person. He turned around. "Argh...Falcon..." Sean said looking upset. I walked up to him. "Hey Falcon, long time no see!" I said smiling at him. Strangely enough, his eyes were red, but he seemed to be normal..."Smashsis...about time we met!" He said as we high-fived each other.

"Hold on..." Sean looked very upset at the sight of Falcon. "Don't you remember the pain he's caused to the Smashers and 3DU clan? He's bad news..." Sean said facing me and pointing at Falcon. "Come on Sean, that was awhile ago..." I said. "I don't trust him!"  
Sean ran up to Falcon and threw a boomerang at him. "Reflector!" Falcon said grabbing his reflector and activating it, sending the boomerang at Sean.  
"Argh!" Sean grunted as he got hit. "Oh this has been coming to you!" Sean ran up to Falcon and spun around and around hitting Falcon with his sword.  
"Grr...You know Sean, I've gone tired of this..." Falcon stepped back and dashed forward at Sean, using his fire fox attack. "OWW!" Sean said getting hit by the blast of fire. "Such a pain.." Sean said. "Wait a minute!" I said trying to break the fight. But they continued to dash and attack each other more and more. "Wait! guys!" Cat Bryan said running up attempting to get in the way, only to get hit as well.

"Hrgh.." Sean and Falcon glared. "Guys! quit it!" Samuel said. "No! I'm done! I'm out of here!" Falcon said walking away. "Same here!" Sean said as he walked away from the group. "Guys!" I watched as Sean and Falcon walked away. "Sigh...I didn't handle that one too well..." I facepalmed. "Come on guys, we have to go after them, remember the fate of the worlds depend on all of us!" Samuel said. "Alright, lets split up, I'll take Pit, Greninja and Iggy with me to find Falcon, you take Cat Bryan, Villager, and Zelda to find Sean." I said to Samuel. "Fine, good luck!" he said.

We all went our separate paths. Where fate may lead us, no one knows. All I can hope for, is that we may all get out of this mess, all together in one piece.

* * *

**Iggy joined your team!**

**Would you like to save the game? YES (no)**

**Saving...do not turn off the power...**


	4. A challenger in the Shadows

Ever since splitting up, I've begun questioning my decision. I don't feel as safe without a big group, and I'm not the strongest fighter in the clan...

"You ok, Smashsis?" Pit asked walking next to me. "I-I'm fine...just nervous I guess..." I blushed. "Yeah, I suppose you've never faced enemies like I have before." Pit said. It's so embarrassing...I've never played a game in the Kid Icarus series...I don't know a thing about Pit other than from smash bros. trophies and Palutina's guidance. "So uh...what happened for Palutina to get captured?" I asked. "Lady Palutina? Well...those monsters are really tough...Some of them clone fighter's abilities and use that power against them, or come at them with full force." Pit said. "I was captured because they came after me ten against one. They're all brutal." "wow..." I said.

"Ninja!" Greninja walked closer to us and stopped us from walking further. He pointed so a fighter in the distance. I couldn't quite make out who it was, but he was definitely about my size. "Do you think he's safe?" Iggy said walking up in his cool megaman suit. "I'm not sure. I'll go check it out." I said preparing to investigate. "No, we're in this together!" Pit said. "Alright, lets all go face him together." I agreed as we all walked toward the mysterious foe.

"Yo!" I hear the fighter call out. "..uh...Yo?" I shouted back. I walked closer to the fighter until I could make out his face. "No way..." I said. "Long time no see SmashSis! You haven't changed at all! Well...'cept for the shades on your head." He greeted in an excited way. It was a dark-skinned boy with a black shaggy hairstyle and a green shirt on. "Long time no see Silver!" I greeted him. "Hey Silver!" Iggy walked up to him and patted his back. "Yo, you got Megaman's powers?! niiice!" Silver said jealous of Iggy. "But check out my awesome skills!" he said proudly. "PK flash!" he said unleashing an orb of power into the air. "Dude, Ness? Sweet!" Iggy said. "Yeah, but who's got the super cool boost in athletic abilities?" I gloated swinging my paralyzer around in my hand. "..." "..." Silver and Iggy stayed quiet. "Seriously? no love for the zero suit? gosh!" I joked. "So, I've been aware of the situation so far." Silver said. "We have to train and defeat those guys." "Yeah..I think we'll need it. the last few challenges were hard." I said. "I see...might help if you guys had this!" Silver threw two metal bracelets to me and Iggy. "What are these? Eenerbeams?" I asked. "No, but they're designed to look like them. I've been experimenting with the technology in this world and I've come up with a device to help us activate our shields." Silver explained. "Sweet!" Iggy said putting his on. "Wow, this is awesome Silver." I said putting mine on my right wrist.

Silver looked past me and Iggy. "Is that Pit and Greninja?" He asked. "Yup. We were searching Subspace for all of the Smash Alliance members. This is just half of the group. Besides us there's Samuel, Cat Bryan, Sean, Zelda, and Villager." I explained. "Well what are we waiting for? We need to find them! I bet they'll be wanting these shields ASAP!" he said.

Suddenly, a huge earthquake shook the earth. "W-WOAH! W-what's going on?!" I said trying to keep my balance. Suddenly, this dark shadowy figure launched itself right out of the ground. "I-IT'S ONE OF THEM!" Pit said freaking out. "What?! One of who?!" Silver asked. "There's no time to explain! We need to take it down!" I said feared of the giant monster. It looked like Perfect Chaos only it was a dark purple color and made of slime. "Lets go!" Iggy said charging into battle with the monster. "Flame Sword!" Iggy shouted as he converted his hand into a blazing sword slashing at the monster. "Plasma whip!" I cried as I shot a powerful energy beam damaging the monster. "GRRR..." The monster growled as it formed a hand and slammed me and Iggy into the ground. "..Argh..." I groaned getting my face out of the dirt. "Guys! Try using the shields! I think we have a shot against this guy!" Silver yelled as he shot a PK fire at the monster. "Right...Boost kick!" I said running up to the...Chaos Slime..and attacking it with my jet boots. Chaos Slime screamed and trapped me in a ball of go. "Yuck!" I cried.

"PK Thunder!" Silver said shooting a ball of electricity at the beast. Chaos slime shot a ball of goo at Silver and in an instant, Silver activated his shield in the nick of time. "Ninja!" Greninja grunted as he came out of nowhere using shadow sneak. "Metal blade!" Iggy said throwing a huge metal gear at the monster. Chaos Slime stopped attacking and burrowed into the ground. "D-did we beat it?" I questioned. "No, that thing is only retreating. We need to find everyone before they face another one like this!" Pit said. "Right. Lets get going guys!" Silver said leading the way.

Now I know what Pit meant by how strong they were...I better learn to use my shield!

* * *

**Silver joined your team!**

**Save the game?: [Yes] no**

**Saving...do not turn off the power...**


End file.
